Kai's Choice
by Bam1
Summary: Tyson finally loses it over Kai's attitude latley. Tyson storms off but is then confronted by a madman policeman whos son was one of Tyson defteated oppenents. Who's going to save Tyson before it's too late? Summarys kinda gay i guess lol.


Kai's Heart  
  
This takes place in a park after the BladeBreakers arrive in China for the Asian tournament.  
  
I know the title isn't great but the story is! Tyson gets angry over Kai's attitude latley, or well, overall and punches Kai, but what happens when Tyson heads back to the hotel and is confronted by an insane police officer, whos son was one of Tyson's defeated opponents?  
  
"Hey Tyson, can i have your Beyblade? I need to make some upgrades on it. The fight you had with Kevin gave me some ideas, even though you beat him" Asked Kenny as he sat on the park bench.  
  
"No problem chief" Tyson said as he handed Kenny his Beyblade. "I can't wait to use it when your done!"  
  
Ray sat down next to Kenny at looked at his PC. "Wow Kenny, i know alot about Beyblades but you and Dizzy have so much information on them that my head would explode".  
  
"We're all happy to have Kenny on our team, right Kai?" Max asked as he turned to Kai.  
  
Kai was leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed, the general "Kai Fashion". He simply turned his head the other way trying to ignore Max.  
  
" Aww come on Kai, you're leader of the Blade Breakers, that should be enough to make you happy and appreciate having Kenny on our team" said Tyson as he looked at the sky. "It's nice sunny day, i wanna see a smile on your face!" he grinned.  
  
Kai looked up and gave an angry glare at Tyson. "After being leader of the Shell Sharks(I forgot the name i could be right i could be wrong) and then leader to a bunch of whiner babies there's no need for me to put a smile on this face".  
  
"Kai, seriously you need to lighten up a bit more" Tyson said crossing his arms.  
  
"Listen Tyson, im still a bit angry about winning all my matches and not being able to advance to the next round unless one of you win" Growled Kai.  
  
Tyson walked up to Kai. Clouds started to cover the sky and it started to rain a bit. "Maybe if you had more confidence in your teammates you wouldn't be so gloomy all the time!" Yelled Tyson.  
  
Kai stepped up to Tyson. "I don't have to listen to you. With your cocky attitude you're probably the weakest member of the Blade Breakers" Kai snarled.  
  
Rain started to come down hard. "Hey come on you guys what ever differences you have you can solve them after we get out of the rain" said Ray.  
  
Kai stepped closer and looked Tyson in the eye. "If you have a problem with me, then you can go find your self another captain" Kai said calmly.  
  
"Maybe i will!! Because to me you're the worst leader this team could ever get! And to be honest, i wish i never even met you Kai! I hate your Beyblade fighting style, your personality, the way you NEVER apologize about your personality, and you...YOU Kai!!!" Tyson roared.  
  
Kai blinked. He was shocked, Tyson was never this mean to anyone, not even opponents. Tyson clenched his fist and hurled it right at Kai's face knocking him down. Kai didn't say a word, he just rubbed the side of his face in pain, Tyson hit pretty hard and Kai was really surprised.  
  
We'll meet you back at the hotel" Tyson said glancing at everyone then looking down at Kai. Ray was just as shocked as Kai, but he gave the ok signal for everybody to follow him back to the hotel.  
  
It was still poring down rain and both of them were getting soaked. "Kai, if still want to be the leader of the Blade Breakers, i'll meet you back at the hotel, if not, then i wish to never see you again" Tyson said as he headed to where the others had to gone.  
  
Kai managed to get to his feet but when he looked up Tyson was already gone. He was just left standing in the rain.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson neared the hotel but was still about 15 minutes away. Tyson stopped when he noticed a police officer using his baton to beat on Kevin, one of the members of the White Tiger team. Tyson ran up.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing" He yelled. The officer looked up as Kevin fell to the ground. "This kid, Tyson, beat my son (lets say Greg lol) in a Beyblade match back in Japan! I heard he was here and i finally...wait a second, YOUR Tyson!" Yelled the officer.  
  
Kevin scrambled to his feet, Tyson saw that he had cuts and bruises everywhere, but he knew Kevin was tough. "Because of this pony tail he thought i was you, he must be colour blind because im wearing green! Tyson, you may be my enemy but please don't let him hurt me anymore!" Kevin said as he got behind Tyson.  
  
"Finally i've found you. You've ruined my sons spirit, he hasn't fought anyone since the battle he had with you. Im here to settle the score!" He yelled.  
  
"No scores going to be settled, so back off" Tyson warned.  
  
The officer charged at Tyson knocking him and Kevin down.  
  
"Geeze officer you're pretty angry, well sorry but there's nothing i can do" Tyson says pushing him away off of himself and Kevin.  
  
"Maybe you can't do anything, but i can" grinned the officer as he pulled out his gun and pointed it toward Tyson.  
  
"You wouldn't" gasped Tyson.  
  
The policeman was about to pull the trigger but the gun flew out of his hand by a blue Beyblade. Everyone all looked up and saw...Kai? Yes Kai. He caught his Beyblade and walked up and stood infront of Tyson and Kevin. Tyson whispered to Kevin. "Go back and get the others". Kevin ran off as the policeman spoke up. "And who are you?" He asked. Kai crossed his arms and said "A friend of Tysons and captain of the Blade Breakers".  
  
Tyson turned away from Kai in shock. He said lots of mean things to Kai, he never expected him to come back, or even save him from this madman police officer.  
  
"Out of my way you punk!!!" Yelled the officer. He charged at Tyson but Kai body checked him and the two were pushing and shoving. Tyson ran at them but the policeman pulled out his baton and swung it at Tyson knocking him to the ground. Kai looked back at Tyson to see if he was alright but let down his guard and was also hit by the baton. Tyson had bruise on the side of his head but Kai's face started to bleed, Tyson got up tackled the policeman to the ground, near the gun.  
  
Tyson was ontop of the officer and landing some pretty good punches surprisngly. The officer kneed Tyson in the stomach and flew him onto his back. Tyson then threw him off and he landed near the the gun Kai knocked away earlier.  
  
Kai was still a bit dazed from the blow he'd taken, but as soon as he saw the officer grab his gun he bolted toward Tyson as fast as he could. "Tyson move!" Kai yelled. He got in front of Tyson just in time. Kai fell to the ground holding his chest in pain. "Kai!" Shouted Tyson.  
  
While Tyson let his guard down, the officer ran up and knocked him to the ground. He turned around and saw Kai trying to get up so he ran kicked him. Kai fell back down, but he wasn't going down that easy. The policeman charged at Tyson once again but was punched and bodychecked by Kai. He turned to around to look at Kai only to see his fist come into contact with his face. The policeman held his face in pain while Kai swayed back and forth, Tyson got up and ran to Kai but Kai at that moment got dizzy and collapsed. Tyson caught Kai and stared at him, still shocked that Kai protected him through this whole thing. Kai was soaking wet and had blood everywhere."Don't worry Kai" Tyson said as he quickly ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Kai's wound. Then, grabbed his Dragoon. He knocked the gun out of the officers hand, he was about to unleash his Dragoon on him when someone yelled "Hey!".  
  
It was Ray and the others, including the White Tiger team. "I'll go call an ambulance, and the police!" Kenny said. "Uh Kenny, a officer is already here" pointed Max. "He's no police officer, he's just posing so he can get to me!" Yelled Tyson. "Kai!?" panicked Ray as he ran over to him.  
  
"That's the guy!" Yelled Kevin. Lee looked at him. "Gary" he said. "Ok Lee" Gary said as he walked over to the policeman and picked him up by the collar. Sweat ran down the officer's face.  
  
"Kai?" Ray said as he sat him up. Kai was pale and wet from the rain. He opened his eyes a bit. "Ty..son" Kai said as he winced from the pain. "I'm...sorry..". "Kai..." Tyson said. In Kai's mind, everything was swirling and then it went black.  
  
  
  
Kai woke up in the hospital with Tyson resting his head on the bed, snoring with a little bit of drool. Kai was disgusted at first, but then giggled a bit, but a pain surged through him and held his chest. The movement woke Tyson, who was still a bit sleepy. "Huh? Kai?" Yawned Tyson. "You're awake" he smiled.  
  
Kai noticed that a side of Tyson's face was bandaged, then he realized that he was also wrapped up in alot of bandages. Kai looked up at Tyson. "Tyson I-" "Kai don't, i already know. You're type is tough and don't apologize too often. The first one has probably saved you a year before you have to say it again" Laughed Tyson as he stood up. "I see" Kai said as he turned away. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" Asked Tyson. "No, but Tyson, can you come here for a second?" Kai asked. "Sure Kai what is it?". "Come closer" Kai said. "Ok..." Tyson said as he leaned in toward Kai. "Closer". "Kai..?" . Kai used all of his energy and swung his fist right into Tyson face. "My type also doesn't get punched without hitting the other person back" Kai said giving a half smile. It wasn't that hard of a punch, Tyson knew Kai was fooling around. "Kai, i'm glad to have you back on the Blade Breakers" Tyson said as he left to get a drink. "Me too Tyson, me too" Kai smiled for the very FIRST time.  
  
And with that, Kai closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Ray, Kenny, and Max were peering through the window. They looked at Kai, sound asleep, and then at Tyson, shaking the vending machine with all the energy he could muster, and then they looked at Kai again, and smiled.  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: I had two endings and i wasn't sure which one to put, so here's the other one i thought of, please tell me which one is better! Thanks! ^_^  
  
*And with that, Kai closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Tyson peered in looked at Kai. "Let it rip" he smiled. 


End file.
